Those who create and maintain complex environments face the constant challenge of reducing or eliminating contaminant elements brought in by the presence of users. Additionally, there is also the threat of equipment-to-equipment and equipment-to-process cross-contamination as users move and interact with the various pieces of equipment needed to perform a process (i.e., touching a computer screen, handling an x-ray emitter, positioning a lamp, reaching for instruments from a tray).